50 nuances de Sterek
by slybluemoon
Summary: [Pardonnez ce titre pourri] Un recueil de drabbles Sterek sur des thèmes aléatoires. Drabble/Mini OS #3 : Stiles est persuadé que Derek le trompe après avoir trouvé un sous-vêtement dans leur chambre.
1. Soupe

**Titre :** Soupe.

**Auteur :** slybluemoon

**Catégorie :** Romance, Humour

**Résumé :** Si il y a bien une chose que Stiles hait - bon d'accord, il hait beaucoup de choses - c'est la soupe.

**Disclamer :** J'ai demandé Dylan O'brien et Tyler Hoechlin ( ou au moins leurs personnages ) au Père Noël, mais en attendant mercredi, je suis obligée de dire qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le premier chapitre d'un recueil de drabbles Sterek. J'ai eu envie d'utiliser mon dico l'autre soir, et les thèmes sont donc complètement aléatoires, j'ouvre à une page au hasard et je choisis un des mots. J'espère que ce délire un peu bizarre vous plaira !

* * *

><p><strong>#1 - Soupe<strong>

Stiles détestait l'hiver. Le froid, la fatigue, les gosses émerveillés à la moindre parcelle de neige, et le pire, vraiment le pire de tout ; la soupe. Vraiment, comment ils arrivaient tous à manger ce truc ? Stiles ne voyait même pas l'intérêt d'ingurgiter ce truc liquide et infâme. Certes, ça réchauffait, mais quitte à choisir, autant boire un bon chocolat chaud au coin d'un feu, ça fait le même effet. C'est donc à cause de ce plat redouté qu'il rentra, énervé, dans l'habitat qu'il partageait désormais avec Derek, alias le grand méchant loup. Bon, d'accord, il s'était peut-être un peu incrusté, mais c'était tout de même pas de sa faute si la maison de Derek était plus proche du lycée que la sienne, n'est-ce pas ? Poussant la porte dans un long fracas, il souffla de désespoir. Ah oui, la raison de son énervement ; ils avaient osé servir de la soupe le midi-même au self, vraiment, comme si ils ne leur en faisaient pas assez baver comme ça. Il s'étala de tout son long sur le sofa en un puissant grognement de désespoir.

"Aaaah, tu devineras jamais la mauvaise idée qu'ils ont eu au lycée aujourd'hui! Tu veux savoir hein ? Attends, je te raconte. Ils avaient fait de LA SOUPE ce midi. T'entends ça Derek ? Ils veulent ma mort, vraiment, comment ils veulent que je supporte leur enseignement ennuyant - bon ok, le cours d'anglais était pas trop mal aujourd'hui, mais c'est un miracle – si je mange pas quelque chose de bon!"

Une odeur le sortit tout à coup de son monologue. Que sentait-il donc ? Il se crispa soudainement avant de sauter du canapé pour courir vers la cuisine. Et Derek était là, près d'une grande casserole. Il se tourna à peine vers lui lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, pour lui lancer un bref sourire narquois.

"Ca tombe bien, j'ai fait de la soupe pour ce soir.

- C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?! Ah nan Derek, tu peux pas me faire ça, comment peux tu faire une telle chose à mon pauvre petit corps qui a tant besoin d'un bon repas, aaah, je vais mourir d'ici deux jours si on me gave encore de ce potage infecte!"

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, même plus dépassé par les discours de Stiles. Il se contenta de mélanger ce repas qu'il avait lui, tant attendu cette journée.

"J'ai trop froid pour me priver de ce potage infecte Stiles."

Un sourire qui ne prévoyait rien de bon prit place sur les lèvres de Stiles qui se glissa derrière Derek pour l'enlacer. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Ses lèvres fraîches cherchèrent longuement l'épiderme de son brun, qui fut prit de puissants frissons et de chair de poule – quel comble pour un loup. S'amusant avec le bas du sweat de Derek, Stiles murmura à son oreille d'une voix provocatrice.

"Et si je te réchauffe, tu veux bien laisser tomber la soupe ?"

Derek lâcha un léger rire. Vraiment, son petit ami était un gamin, et il était vraiment prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il se retourna et glissa ses doigts un peu rougis par le froid sur ses douces joues. Tout en jouant avec ses lèvres, il répondit d'une voix tout aussi sensuelle :

"Mmh.. Pourquoi pas, essaye donc de me réchauffer."

Finalement, on ne toucha pas à la soupe de toute la soirée, les bouches surement trop occupées.

* * *

><p>Oui, bon, voilà... Reviews ?<p> 


	2. Réciter

**Titre :** Réciter.

**Auteur :** slybluemoon

**Catégorie :** Romance, Humour

**Résumé :** Quand Stiles fait du forcing auprès de Derek pour que celui-ci lui fasse réciter un chapitre d'histoire.

**Réponses aux reviews : **Un grand merci à HibouPostale et au gest, ça fait toujours plaisir de connaître votre avis, et je suis contente que cette fic' vous plaise.

- **Breaking Wave :** Je suis contente que l'OS précédent t'ait plu et que le thème principal te plaise, en tout cas merci pour ta review. Moi aussi j'adore imaginer leur quotidien, il serait quand même tellement comique. Si en effet en mangeant de la soupe on a du Sterek, je crois que je pars dévaliser toutes les usines Liebig, huum. Et le Père Noël a oublié ma commande je crois.. Pas grave, l'année prochaine je les aurai, j'en suis sûre.

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fois ci, le mot que mon dico a désigné est "Réciter", voici donc ce que mon cerveau et ses idées farfelues en ont tiré.

* * *

><p>Voilà une heure que Stiles était accroché au bras de son loup, qui lisait son habituel polar du dimanche. Mais non, son hyperactif de petit ami avait décidé de l'embêter pendant sa lecture relaxante.<p>

"S'il te plait Dereeeek. Juste un tout petit chapitre, il faut à tout prix que je sois sûr de le connaître par coeur pour demain, j'ai un énorme contrôle."

Derek soupira pour la énième fois de la matinée et hésita même à fermer son livre pour aider son humain et ainsi être débarrassé pour de bon. Mais sa fierté l'en empêchait, et aussi le fait qu'il savait pertinemment que le « juste un tout petit chapitre » allait se transformer en trois heures de galère.

"J'ai dit non Stiles, si t'allais réviser au lieu de m'embêter, tu serai sûr de le connaître, ton fichu chapitre.

- T'es trop méchant. D'accord, je vais aller réviser puisque monsieur ne veux pas se donner la peine de m'aider. Mais je te préviens, pour ton manque de gentillesse et de bonté, je te prive de sexe pendant 1 semaine, vilain loup incapable de faire quelque chose pour son copain.

Derek tiqua à cette menace et releva pour la première fois ses yeux sombres de son bouquin. Oh, il savait que Stiles ne plaisantait malheureusement pas. Ce gosse lui avait déjà fait le coup des milliers de fois, et après s'être fait avoir à plusieurs reprises, Derek avait appris à se méfier des promesses d'abstinence de son amant. Ce n'était pas que c'était un vieux pervers facilement en manque, qui ne peut pas passer une semaine sans sexe mais... Il faut avouer que le corps de Stiles est très tentant. Alors comment se retenir avec un gamin pareil dans la même maison ? Vraiment, des fois Derek se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté de l'accueillir chez lui. Il devait vraiment avoir des tendances masochistes – en plus d'être un vrai sadique - pour s'imposer une telle torture. Il reposa son livre et, alors que Stiles se levait du sofa pour quitter la pièce, il le rattrapa par le poignet et le tira vers lui pour le faire tomber sur ses genoux. Il se sentait vraiment faible, de céder aussi vite, mais il fallait le comprendre, il avait hâte que cette histoire de récitation soit finie pour qu'il puisse soumettre son petit-ami à ses caprices sexuels. Il planta ses iris vaincus dans ceux de Stiles, et après un long grognement, baissa la tête en signe d'abandon.

"C'est d'accord, juste un tout petit chapitre."

Un sourire illumina le visage de Stiles. Le genre de sourire vainqueur, supérieur et fier. Et peut-être un peu amoureux. Il menait vraiment son loup à la baguette, quelle ironie, lui, faible humain, faire du chantage à ce grand et puissant alpha. Et la seule raison pour laquelle il arrivait à ce point à vaincre Derek, c'est parce que ce méchant loup lui appartenait. Seulement à lui. Alors il pouvait bien se permettre de l'emmerder encore un peu, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p>Oui, bon, ce chapitre est très court, j'espère qu'il vous plait quand même. Reviews ?<p> 


	3. Goëland

**Titre :** Goëland.

**Auteur :** slybluemoon

**Catégorie :** Romance, Humour

**Résumé :** Stiles est persuadé que Derek le trompe après avoir trouvé un sous-vêtement dans leur chambre.

**Réponses aux reviews : **Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews!

**- Breaking Wave :** Je suis d'accord avec toi, ahah, cette technique est imparable ! Et je peux t'assurer que Stiles en savait beaucoup plus après ces révisions, mais sûrement concernant l'anatomie plutôt que l'histoire.

T'as raison, Stiles est sûrement autant masochiste que Derek, vraiment, il n'y a que lui pour craquer sur les mecs qui aiment le plaquer contre les murs!

Merci de suivre cette fic et pour tes reviews qui me font sourire!

**- HibouPostale :** Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Disons que Stiles a emménagé chez Derek après qu'ils se soient mis ensemble.

* * *

><p>En ce bel après-midi d'octobre, une crise avait éclaté dans la chambre de notre cher Derek. Voilà 10 minutes que Stiles l'avait bloqué, rouge de colère pour une raison totalement absurde.<p>

" Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi tu penses que je te trompe ?

- Pourquoi ?! Tu oses me demander pourquoi ?! Oh, Sourwolf, tu sais très bien pourquoi. J'ai vu clair dans ton jeu. D'ailleurs tu pourras dire à ton bel étalon qu'il devrait être plus prudent la prochaine fois qu'il viendra s'envoyer en l'air avec MON mec, au lieu de laisser traîner ses affaires !"

Derek tiqua. Mais de quoi est-ce que son débile d'humain pouvait-il parler ?

" Quelles affaires ? "

Stiles, l'air furieux, se pencha pour sortir de sous le lit un.. Caleçon. Un caleçon noir orné de goélands. De goélands qui portent des chapeaux mexicains qui plus est.

" Stiles. C'est ton caleçon ça.

- N'importe quoi, je suis pas du tout du genre à acheter ce genre de.. "

Mais il se stoppa en plein milieu de sa phrase. En fait si, il était totalement du genre à acheter ce genre de sous-vêtements.

" Oh bah oui tiens, c'est drôle, je le cherchai depuis des mois ! "

Derek eut juste le temps de grogner devant la bêtise de son petit-ami qu'il s'était déjà enfuit, redoutant sûrement les représailles pour lui avoir faire perdre son temps. Elles allaient être terribles ces représailles.

* * *

><p>Oui bon voilà, ne me demandez pas d'où m'est venu cette idée, je ne le sais pas moi même ! Reviews ?<p> 


End file.
